For the Love of a Potion
by Gryphnwng
Summary: Jess the Great challenge response HarrySev mm pairing, SLASH! What do you get when you mix Neville, potions, and Dumbledor's office?


Yes, I know.  I should be working on my other stories.  I can't seem to find the energy to actually concentrate on something with a plot at the moment.  Life has not been the best lately, and I'm far to stressed to concentrate that well.  My fiancé is in the hospital again, and it's not looking so good, plus my two jobs aren't helping so much either.  As I've said before though, I'm NOT leaving my other stories, they are merely on a break until I am able to write again.  This is a bit of a stress relief for me, and to test the waters of writing to see if I'm up to it.  Feedback would be wonderful ^_^  It will help tell me if I should start writing full time again, or wait a bit longer.  Kudos to the Great Jess for issuing this bit a shag-spot challenge.  I won't tell you where it will happen just yet, read to find out ^_^

Title:  For the Love of A Potion

Author: Gryphnwng

Warnings: **SLASH!**  Don't like, don't read.  Simple as that.  If you don't like, read anyways, and flame, I laugh.  

Pairing: Harry/Sev.  Any others only hinted at.

Category: Humor/Romance PWP

Notes:  This is only meant for fun, it is a one-shot, and I won't be talked into doing a sequel!!  Look what happened last time that happened ^_-;;  My last one-shot is now 5 chapters long and going.  Oi.  

Disclaimer:  I only own my five copies of the books, and two DVD's.  What makes you think I own the whole shebang???

It has often been said that potions and Neville Longbottom are a very volatile combination, and should be treated with extreme caution when mixed together.  Perhaps because it was the Gryffindors last year at Hogwarts, or perhaps it was because he had somehow managed to make it into, and keep up, in the N.E.W.T.'s level class, we shall never know.  But it so happened that on the nearly last day of class, of their last year, that the equation of Longbottom x Potions struck again, with explosive results I may add.  This happens to be the story of that fateful day.

Harry lifted his hand to make a quick swipe of his sweat-damped hair, fanning the fumes of his potion away from his face.  So far, so good.  He only had the powered moonstone to add, and he'd be done.  The rest of the class was nearing the end stages of their potions as well he saw, when he chanced a glance around the room.  In fact, Hermione had already finished, as was usual.  With a bit of a flourish, he added his carefully measured 5 tsp. Of the powdered stone, stirred 3 times counterclockwise, and smiled as the potion became the prescribed opalescent soft violet.  

He grinned at Hermione, who smiled back and nodded when she saw his perfect potion.  This particular potion had the qualities of a "Notice-me-not" spell with the added bonus of not being affected by revealing spells.  You could walk through a crowded room after applying this potion and not even be noticed, though people could see you.  They just wouldn't remember or care.  

Thankfully, with the war being over, there wasn't a true need for potions like these anymore, at least, not for spying.  Harry sat back in his chair, emerald eyes drifting toward the front of the room where the resident Spy and Potions Master was presiding over the class, snarky as ever.  Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he was very relieved the man had made it through the war alive more or less unscathed.  Like everyone else though who had fought, he would carry the emotional scars.  

Thinking about the dark haired man gave Harry a pleasant chill down his spine.  No longer having to spy in Voldemort's ranks he had dropped the blatant favoring of the Slytherins over the other houses, though they were still his favorite.  He just awarded points to the other houses now instead of taking them away.  Harry let himself drift off into thoughts about his Potions Professor.  No longer brewing the noxious poisons and potions that ol' Voldie required had done wonders for his appearance too, Harry mused.  His long dark hair, no longer greasy from those noxious fumes hung down his back in a ponytail like a silken waterfall.  His skin had more colour to it as well, a far more healthy looking soft gold.  Nothing could help that nose much, he thought, though Madam Pomphrey had straightened the old break so it was at least straight.  

So lost in his study of the dark man's body was he, that he was startled by the sharp jab in his side.  He shot up straight in his chair, turning to glare at the poker.  Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked, one brow arched in amusement.  Of his friends, she was the only one who knew of Harry's slightly more then platonic feelings towards their mutual teacher.  She found it rather amusing, and had told Harry when he had first voiced his thoughts that it was "about damn time you figured it out, Harry!"  Now, when he lost himself in daydreams about Snape, it was she who woke him, or covered for him.  She truly was a lifesaver.  

Harry quirked a smile at the girl and mouth his 'thank you' and took to watching the rest of the class finish.  His eyes landed on Neville, who two years ago, had surprised everyone by getting into the class.  He was just adding his moonstone, so Harry figured he was done too.  Though, as Harry watched closer, he saw that Neville's potion was off.  It was a rather interesting shade of green in fact.  Harry poked Hermione, and nodded to Neville's potion when he had her attention.  She took one look and went pale.  

"Uh oh…"

Her voiced comment gave Harry due notice that Neville was about to have one of his famous accidents.  In fact, he was about to add another ingredient.  The diced demigause skin.  Harry swore and stood up, hand reaching out ineffectively to stop Neville from adding it.

"Neville, don't add…!"

Too late.  The skin was dropped in, and a hush fell over the class.  The formerly inert potion began to steam and bubble, turning a brilliant red colour.  Harry, being the brave, heroic Gryffindor, dove in front of Neville, pushing him out of the way as the potion exploded out of its cauldron and thoroughly drenched him.  

Poor Neville stared; aghast at the mess he had created, with his friend sitting dazed right in the middle, a bright Gryffindor red from the miss-made potion.  

"H-Harry?"  Neville stuttered, afraid he had done what many before had tried and failed to do; that is, do in the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry blinked, then looked around the class, still a little dazed from his fall to the floor.  

"Ummm…yeah Nev?  You ok?"  Harry brought his hand up to wipe his face, and then grimaced as he saw the extent that the potion covered him.  "You owe me new clothes Nev."

Most of the rest of the class now crowded around Harry, several hands reaching out to help him up.  If a few of those hands strayed a little to close to forbidden areas, well, he was slippery because of the potion, right?  Harry flushed a little, though it was hard to see under the potion covering him, and assured all who asked that yes, he was fine, no harm done at all.  All the attention seemed a little overboard to Harry though, after all, things like this happened all the time in potions class.  

It wasn't until Draco Malfoy insisted on feeling up and down his arms and legs for "broken bones" as he said, that Harry began to wonder what was up.  The blondes normal sneering expression was instead more of the lovesick puppy type look.  In fact, as he looked into the other faces surrounding him, they all had, to some degree, a look of lust/love glazing their eyes.  Harry gulped and backed away from the crowd, rubbing self-consciously at the potions stains on his robes.  It had to be that damn potion!  It had even Hermione looking at him strangely!  He continued back away from the advancing crowd until he ran into a barrier that he could have sworn hadn't been there before.

Gulping nervously again, he slowly reached out with his hands and felt what it was he had hit.  Warm, solid, gave a little when poked….oh shit.

"Mr. Potter, if you are quite through with your examination of me?"

That deep velvet voice hissing into his ear was near the end of poor Harry.  He swallowed his moan as his cock decided to make its presence known to him.  The solid warmth behind him disappeared as Professor Snape moved around in front of him, blocking Harry from the advance of the rest of the students.  Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he gave the students his best glare, cowing them back. 

"Due to Mr. Longbottom's extreme incompetence, class is now cancelled for the rest of the day.  Leave your potions where they are, you are now dismissed."  Strange potion effects or not, no student _ever _crossed the Potions Master when he used _that_ tone.  Swiftly, albeit reluctantly, the students filed out the potion doors, with many a longing glance back.  Watching them go, Snape waved the doors shut with his wand when the last one had left.  Turning around, he switched his black eyed regard on the young man in front of him.

_Blasted Longbottom and his incompetence!  If only the blasted brat hadn't decided to play the hero, I could have kept this secret until he'd left here!_  Severus Snape was not a happy camper.  Normally he'd have been able to ignore the young mans rather comely appearance.  But, with the potion absorbed into his system, there was no way he could ignore those gorgeous green eyes, or that slim, quidditch toned body.  Oh yes, he was screwed indeed.  _Or the screwer…_  A rather insidious voiced whispered in his mind, which he damped down immediately.  

The reversal of Longbottoms potions ingredients had the affect of reversing the properties of the potion.  Instead of making a mild repelling potion, it had created a very strong topical lust potion, the antidote of which was kept in Dumbledore's office for safety reasons.  He looked at the red smeared Gryffindor and convulsively swallowed, hiding it with a sneer and a hisses cleaning charm.  Thus cleaned of the potion the affect wouldn't get any stronger as it continued to be absorbed into the boys skin.  Said boy was currently twitching under his professors close scrutiny, a red flush lightly gracing his cheeks.  

Harry watched as his professor snarled and turned around in a flurry of robes and headed to the closed doors.  Bemused, he stayed where he was until with an aggrieved sigh the Potions Master halted.

"Coming, Potter?  Or must you need an invitation?"

"Oh, yes, of course, I mean, no, Professor…"  Harry scrambled to follow his rather irate teacher out the door and through the hallways.  Though it seemed prudent to keep quiet, he couldn't still the niggling of curiosity about where they were headed to in such a hurry.  Thankfully, the halls were relatively quiet as most students were in their commons getting ready for dinner.  "Umm, professor?"

"What is it, Potter?"

"Where are we going, may I ask?  And what happened with Neville's Potion?"

Snape remained silent for a few moments, and Harry thought that he wouldn't answer.  Finally though the man spoke.

"We're going to Dumbledore's office, for the antidote to the potion you've absorbed."  He paused by the guardian gargoyle to give the password (Newt Nugget, a new Weasley confection) and all but shoved Harry through the opened doorway and up the stairs.  It wasn't until the door to Dumbledore's office had closed behind him that Snape answered the second part of Harry's question.

"Tell me, Potter, what would happen if you switched the order of the two main reactionary ingredients of a potion, hm?"

"The properties of the potion are reversed, as well as to the degree the potion works.  What does that have to do with…Neville's…potion… Oh no…"  Harry realized that was what had happened to Neville's potion then.  He had switched the order of the Moonstone and Demigause skin.

"Correct Mr. Potter.  I'm glad to see you have learned something in the seven years I've taught you."  Almost unconsciously Severus stalked closer to the young man, circling around him.  "So instead of a mild level attention repelling potion, we've gotten a strong lust potion, of which you are currently fully inundated with.  Hence, the reason we are here." 

Harry shivered as he felt and heard, more then saw, his professor circling behind him, his voice and breath hot on his neck.  Emerald orbs darted around the office looking for the twinkly-eyes Headmaster.  He wasn't sure if he really wanted him to show up though, now that he thought about it.  His green eyes gleamed as the thought occurred to him that here was a golden opportunity for him to have what he couldn't ordinarily have.  Severus Snape.  Who was under the affect of the lust potion, and weakened to advances by him.  His inner voice was snickering rather evilly at that thought.  He let his tousled hair fall into his eyes, shading their intent from his professor.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?"

"You won't find him here, boys.  He's off to the ministry for a meeting."  Both men followed the voice to one of the paintings hanging on the walls.  Snape cursed under his breath.  He had no idea where in the office Dumbledore would have kept those antidotes to strong or dangerous to keep with the others in his stores.

"Wonderful.  Well, what are you waiting for Potter?  Help me find the damned antidote!"

Harry kept his smile under wraps.  He had no intention of finding it just yet.  For the next ten minutes he played at looking through the various drawers and cupboards in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes looking on.  Getting bored he made his way over to where Severus was checking the higher shelves in a cabinet.  Slipping himself between the man and the furniture, he checked the lower shelving.  The space was tight enough that Severus' chest, stomach, and thighs were pressed tight to Harry's back and backside.  Harry felt the professor's breath hitch as he squirmed against him experimentally and smirked to himself.  If he was right, it shouldn't take too much more for the man to crack…

Severus closed his eyes as he bit back a groan.  _What_ on earth did that idiot boy think he was doing??  He _knew_ the affects of the potion that had covered him!  So why was he purposely doing this?  He opened his eyes, looking down slightly on the tousled mop in front of him.  Those same eyes widened as the impudent brat decided to explore the lower shelving, thus dragging his body down his professors as he squatted in front of him.  Severus felt his breath hitch as the boys firm body rubbed itself against his growing arousal.  He would be the death of him for sure!

Unfortunately it had never occurred to his aroused and potion affected brain to simply move away from the boy and take points, or stun him, or something.  Really.  That would have been far too simple a solution.  Instead, Severus grabbed the boy's shoulders and roughly yanked him up and turned him around to face him.

Biiiiig mistake.

The process of dragging the boy up and turning him around only served to increase his arousal by the simple means of friction.  Of course, it probably didn't help the fact that Harry decided to press himself full length against his poor professor.  Big green eyes stared up at him through heavy black fringe of hair, heavy lidded and full of promises.  Severus was intimately aware of their position; Harry pressed close against him, hands braced on his chest with his own hands clenched on the boy's shoulders.  

"Yes professor?  You needed something?"  Harry smiled up at Severus, voice husky and deep, stressing the word needed and giving it new meanings.  He let his hands on Severus' chest drift across the fabric covering it; light feathery touches that were sure to drive the man mad, if he wasn't already.  

Severus growled, fingers flexing dangerously on Harry's slim shoulders.  "You fool!  Do you have any idea what you are doing?"  He took a deep breath, trying to calm the raging emotions that were trying to rise in him like more physical aspects of his body before his control was lost and he took care of the Golden Boy's problematic virginity.  "What I need, you imbecilic Gryffindor, is you…"

Harry cut him off mid sentence with a kiss, not allowing him to finish what he had been about to say.  

No chaste, shy meeting of lips was this, not by a long shot.  All control on Severus' part was lost when he felt the boy's, no, young man's, lips fall upon his with a force and hunger that surprised him.  Damning himself for the consequences, but not caring anymore he fell upon the younger man with an equal passion.  Lips met and crushed each other, tongues twining and tasting its mate, dipping into the others hot dark cavern to explore.  Two fully aroused bodies pressed close, hips flexing and pressing arousals into each other, sending all other thoughts to the wind.

If either had been in the mood at that moment to here any other sounds besides those moans and gasps of their own making, they would have heard the appreciative wolf whistle of the sorting hat, or the various comments and shrieks of protests by the portraits hanging on the walls.  Then again, who would pay attention to things like that when there were more interesting things to pay attention to?

Somehow while they had been exploring the others bodies with hand and mouth, Severus had maneuvered them so that Harry was leaning against the Headmasters desk.  Feeling the hard edge of the desk behind his bum Harry detached his mouth from Severus' and grinned impishly up at him.  

"Ask, and ye shall receive, professor…you have me, so how do you want me?"  

Severus' eye twitched, Harry's words sending yet another jolt straight to his prick.  He advanced a bit closer to the young man, letting his mouth hang over his ear as he purred throatily into it.  "I believe, Mr. Potter, for your insolence you shall be leaning over that desk…"  He drew his wand from his robes ((NO! Not THAT wand, you pervs!  Wait for it! Lol)) and with a casual sweep and muttered charm, all of Dumbledore's collected knick-knacks and lemon drops went scattering across the floor.  Poor Fawkes, who was still in the room, was a bit worse for the wear after seeing what he had…his feathers kept twitching and he looked about to molt.

Lust–ridden green eyes stared back into equally lustful obsidian, a small pink tongue darting out to trace over kiss swollen lips as thin nimble fingers ghosted across his chest.  The swollen lips parted, letting a breathy moan out Harry tipped back his head.  "Punishment, Professor?  I have been naughty though, haven't I?"

"Yes, quite naughty, such is the prerogative of a Gryffindor though."  Severus allowed his wand to make quick work of Harry's clothing, having no patience for a strip tease.  He was far to gone at that point to wait.  In barely a blink the Gryffindor was bared to view in all his naked glory.  Soft golden toned skin stretched over the flat planes of muscle, barely a blemish or scar mapping that body.  Slight black down graced his chest, though a thickening line led down from his navel to where it thickened into a dense forest. From it jutted a slim, but long prick already leaking precum from its glistening slit.  Severus stepped back a pace, letting his eyes feast upon the site laid out before him. 

Finding himself in the nude quite suddenly Harry decided to pose.  After all, when this was all over and he had taken the antidote, Severus was probably going to kill him for this.  Might as well enjoy while he could!  He let his hands trail across his chest, tweaking his nipples and caressing his stomach.  He moaned, head tilting back and eyes closing as he let one of his hands curl around his shaft, slowly pumping.  

Severus watched, but not for long.  He slipped a vial from one of the many pockets in his robes and quickly divested himself of his own clothing by the same means he had used on Harry.  Both men were of similar shape and stature, though Severus topped Harry by a good six inches in height.  He smirked down at the young man, who hadn't yet realized what had happened.  He did, however, when he felt hot flesh against his skin, and a hard cock rubbing against his equally hard cock.  

Harry let his eyes rove over the older man, fingers lifting to trace over the scars that marked a history of violence fighting on the man.  Each one had its own story, and briefly Harry wished that this one coupling could mean something more, so he could learn more of the man who stood before him.  Rational thought fled, however, when a hand other then his own took up stroking his hard cock.  

Severus smirked as he felt the younger man buck into his hand, letting his other reach for the carefully placed vial of oil.  You never knew when you might need something, and he could carry quite a multitude of potions on those pockets…  Manipulating the glass vial one-handed, he managed to thoroughly soak his fingers in the potion before setting it aside.  In a quick move, he had Harry facing the desk and leaning over, presenting him with a view of that lovely arse just waiting to be fucked.  One hand kept a grip on the young mans hips, while the other, greased, hand trailed down his spine and lightly over his crack.  He saw the muscles in Harry's back tense then shudder as one finger circled his greedy hole then enter in to his first knuckle, gently probing in and out.  He kept teasing Harry thus until he had the boy panting and trying to thrust back on the digit impaling him.  In one stroke, Severus obliged the Gryffindor and sank his finger in all the way, rubbing against his prostrate in the process. 

****************X.X.X.X.X.X.X((Edited to FF.net rules . go to adultfanfiction . net to see the unedited version))X.X.X.X.X.X.X***************

Both men lay replete, the elder atop the younger, on the wooden desk of the office.  By that time, most occupants of the portraits had fled to other, safer frames.  Only two still looked on; one completely stunned phoenix, and a rather lecherous visiting portrait of a monk named Miroku who could be heard humming "I'm in the money" for weeks afterwards.       

Harry and Severus came to a short time later.  About to say something to his lover, Severus noticed a drawer in the desk had opened during their…exercise.  Curiosity drove him to look in it, only to find the coveted antidote to the lust potion that covered his student earlier.  One trembling hand reached in to draw the small vial out, and present it to a rather red-faced Harry Potter.  Harry looked at the glass vial, gulped, and then lifted eyes to look at his rather pale-faced professor.  

"Uhhh…"

"Come along, Mr. Potter.  I think we have some talking to do…"

Recovering his wand from wherever, Severus spelled their clothes onto their nude bodies before collaring his student and marching him out of the office.  Once again, silence reigned in Dumbledore's office, now empty except for a traumatized phoenix that now would twitch every so often.  All of a sudden, the green flames appeared in the office's fireplace, soon replaced with the body of the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Twinkling blue eyes surveyed his office, lingering a little on his upset familiar before moving to his desk to retrieve a lemon drop.  As his hand reached for the dish of his favorite candy, his eyes fell upon something.  He blinked, and then looked at Fawkes.

"Really Fawkes, if you need to do your business, you know how to get outside.  No need to use my desk, friend."

That did it for the poor bird.  With a long-suffering screech, he immolated in a bright burst of flame, leaving naught but a pile of ashes in the tray beneath his stand.  As it wasn't his burning day, Dumbledore was rather surprised.  

"What did I say?"


End file.
